ZetsuXTobi: Loony Bin
by GothicNinjaKitty
Summary: Zetsu and Tobi were on a simple finding info mission when a huge battle takes place. Tobi was ordered to go home by Zetsu promising to return. But Zetsu's split personality makes him loose. What will happen? ZetTobi Zetsu x Tobi Yaoi. Please read!


**Zetsu X Tobi**

**Bold **is Zetsu's Black side talking  
Normal is Zetsu's White side talking  
_Italicise _is Zetsu's Black and White side talking at the same time

Zetsu and Tobi were walking back from a mission near the Village Hidden in the Clouds. The mission was to gain more information about the tailed beasts and the ninja containing them in their bodies, when they were ambushed by at least 10 ambu med ninja from the cloud village. The cloud village's ambu went through rigorous training, in both fighting and medical fields. The ambu were powerful, too powerful. Zetsu knew they were too powerful for only two Akatsuki, especially Tobi. When the ambu were going to attack the orange masked boy, Zetsu jumped in between his partner and the enemy.

"Tobi get out of here. **You better listen to us" **Zetsu said throwing a kunai to block another kunai flying at them. The ambu were still attacking, all at once; Zetsu blocking each one. They were shocked that only on man was blocking every attack; there were ten top ninja too. Tobi shook his head at Zetsu's request.

"No, Tobi won't leave Zetsu – san" Tobi said and Zetsu sighed

"**Tobi you moron! **No he isn't he just cares for us" Zetsu argued with himself, confusing the ambu ninja. But that didn't stop their attacks, which Zetsu blocked again

"Tobi get out of here! **Go! **We'll handle it from here! **We'll be fine **and we will be back" Zetsu said and the ambu jumped back a couple of feet. Tobi unwillingly nodded and started running the way to the base. And then a couple of the enemies tried to stop Tobi from going, but Zetsu stopped them, making them retreat a little. Zetsu smirked

"Now where were we? **We were going to kick their asses. **Oh right" Zetsu said, disappearing into the ground, and popped up near one enemy. Zetsu tried to hit him with a Kunai, but the enemy dodged it quickly and easily.

"**Damn! **Don't say back words, it's not polite. **So what? We are S-rank criminals. **Hmm you got me there" Zetsu said. Two of the super power ninja were standing far away from Zetsu, kinda like the back up ninja if their comrades need help.

"Dude, what is with him?" One asked

"I have no idea, but this should stop him from going underground" The other answered as he did hand signs, and did a jutsu that made the ground surrounding them and the whole area in the woods, the hardest metal in the universe. Nothing can penetrate it. Zetsu tried to go underground but wasn't able to.

"**Damn. **Now how are we…? **Shut up! **No, I'm just asking—. **I said shut up! **No! **Yes!** No! **Yes! **_Grrr!"_ Zetsu argued. As Zetsu argued with himself, the cloud top ninja jumped Zetsu all at once, tying his arms behind his body.

"**God damnit! **How did we get caught? **It is your fault! **No it is yours! _Grrr, you're the one who started arguing with me! No I didn't you did!" _Zetsu yelled arguing with himself.

"Is he schizophrenic?" one ambu asked and Zetsu looked at him and glared.

'Do we argue that much for people to think that? **Yes, **right_and it is called split personality!' _Zetsu thought, then tried to get free, but couldn't. Zetsu was never really skilled to get out of these types of situations, not to mention he was very low on chakura, from fighting. The ambu started dragging Zetsu to their home village, the cloud village. The one ambu, who happens to be a highly skilled konichi, who did the metal jutsu; she still made the ground under Zetsu metal. They got to their village and they went to the Raikage's office right as they got to the village. The Raikage looked into Zetsu's records from his former village, the grass village. All villages have records of every ninja there, even if they have left.

"Hmm… interesting" The Raikage said making Zetsu look at him confusedly

"Lucky… You are lucky, this is the only village that has a loony bin" The lightning leader said, making Zetsu widen his eyes.

"L-loony bin?" Zetsu asked nervously and the Cloud Kage nodded

"Yes, I designed one here because there are complete psychos here, and I sentence you there for your life" The Raikage said and Zetsu tried to break free, but the Kage used a jutsu on Zetsu. This Jutsu tied pure strands of chakura around Zetsu's arms and legs, so he can't go anywhere. Zetsu tripped and fell over

"B-But W-We… **We're not crazy!" **Zetsu yelled and the Raikage looked for something in one of his drawers and walked to him

"Yeah right" The Kage said leaning down and put a mussel, made of a hard substance, on Zetsu. Zetsu looked at him nervously.

"You, you're Zetsu of the Grass; the schizophrenic half plant cannibal?" The Raikage asked. Zetsu looked down

"It is called a split personality. **Get that through your thick head!" **Zetsu yelled

"So it is true" the Raikage said and Zetsu looked more nervous. The ambu, who were still in the leader's office, were now scared. When the ambu were dragging Zetsu towards the Loony bin, Zetsu tried to get free, but couldn't, and sighed in defeat. Then Zetsu looked up to the sky.

'Tobi, **Tobi. **_We're sorry" _Zetsu thought with tears.

With Tobi ~

Tobi was still running and saw the base in sight, but stopped and looked back

'Zetsu' Tobi thought, putting his hand on his chest.

'Tobi has a bad feeling' Tobi thought 'maybe I should go back… No Zetsu told me to go, I'll tell the rest'

Tobi ran to the base, and entered… and went to the living room. Every other Akatsuki member was in there, except Zetsu =3

"PEIN SAMA!" Tobi yelled and all the members were sighing

"What is it now to— wait where is Zetsu?" Pein asked and Tobi looked down

"Mission accomplish, but on they way back we were ambushed by ambu from the Cloud Village. He made me go, leaving him to face 10 powerful ninja alone" Tobi said and Pein sighed

"Tobi has a feeling something is—" Tobi said in a concerned voice

"Zetsu san will be fine Tobi, don't worry" Kisame said

"Yeah un… He is strong" Deidara said

"Maybe you're right, Tobi's just overreacting" Tobi said 'but this feeling…'

With Zetsu~

After putting Zetsu into his room, the med Nin left. In this loony bin, every single crazy person had a room to themselves.

Zetsu walked to the window, it has bars on the outside to prevent escape. Zetsu then adverted his eyes to the little mirror the room had, and saw his reflection. Zetsu was wearing a straight jacket and a mussel. His flytraps gone; since they were in a room alone Zetsu didn't need to hide in his flytraps.

"So what now?** I don't know. **What about Tobi? ***sigh* I…don't know" **Zetsu said starting to tear up, silently. The tears overflow down Zetsu's cheeks as he looked out the window to the court yard and a memory popped in his mind.

This memory takes place in the courtyard at the Akatsuki's base. Tobi was always watching, in excitement, Zetsu gardening. Also the same courtyard is where Zetsu and Tobi spent hours talking and playing. Tobi of course persuade Zetsu into playing, but nonetheless it was a priceless memory.

"_Tobi" _Zetsu said smiling and wiping tears away

"At least we saved him, right? **And the mission is complete. **Is that all you care about! **No, I don't care for missions. Pein Sama would hurt or kill Tobi if he messed this mission up, like the others. **Oh right, I'm glad too. **So it doesn't matter that we are in here for the rest of our lives? **No, If Tobi is safe then we should be happy. **We are happy" **Zetsu said as he sat down.

With Tobi~

Tobi was worrying, Zetsu hasn't returned, and Itachi was with him

"Tobi calm down, Zetsu probably just getting more information about the tailed beasts" Itachi said and Tobi just nodded

With Zetsu~

An hour later, Zetsu was pacing around the room

"**God damn, what are we supposed to do here! **What? **It is so damn boring here! **Yeah I know, but has only been an hour… **How are we supposed to be here for the rest of our lives! **We'll get used to it… Hey, do you think Pein Sama, Tobi, and the rest will find us? **Tobi may be an idiot, but he isn't that stupid; he'll get the members to find us. **Yeah you're right. Even Tobi knew those Ambu were from the cloud village" Zetsu said smiling laying down.

With Tobi~

Tobi was pacing around him his room he shared with Zetsu, more nervous. It already has been hours since Zetsu was fighting with the ambu, and wasn't back.

'Maybe I shouldn't have left' Tobi thought and Deidara entered the room, and noticed something

"Tobi, Zetsu's still not back?" Deidara asked and Tobi looked at him and shook his head

"Hmm, he might be looking for 'food'?" Deidara asked and Tobi slowly shook his head

"Senpai? Have you ever had a weird or bad feeling about something that happened to Sasori San?" Tobi asked nervously

"Y-Yes un. I had one when he was hurt bad in a fight…you don't have that feeling do you?" Deidara asked nervously and Tobi nodded

"Y-Yes. Tobi has a bad feeling something happened. We were against 10 ambu medical ninja from the cloud village, then he made me go" Tobi said and Deidara nodded grabbing Tobi's wrist and went to Pein's office.

Pein saw Deidara and Tobi come barging in his office, and Pein sighed dropping what he was doing.

"What is it now Deidara?" Pein asked in a 'ugh go away please' tone, looking down

"Well, it's Zetsu" Deidara said in a nervous tone and Pein looked at Deidara.

"What did he do?" Pein asked thinking Zetsu had returned (Bad boss =^-^=)

"Well… He hasn't returned; Tobi feels something happened. So do I" Deidara said and Pein's eyes widened

"WHAT! Hmm, Ok. Since we don't have anything we need to do at the moment, we need to find Zetsu"

"Hai" Deidara said

"Tell everyone to meet in the living room, you two too" Pein said directed as an order

"Hai sir!" Tobi and Deidara said before leaving to get everyone.

Minutes later, everyone was in the living room, and Pein entered. Everyone was mad

"Hey Pein? What the hell! I was in the middle of a ritual!" Hidan yelled and Kakuzu sighed

"I was get—" Pein started

"I was counting money, I'm now pissed" Kakuzu said, interrupting Pein, and Sasori nodded

"I was working on turning a human into a puppet, now it has escaped!" Sasori said. Tobi and Deidara sighed

"Guys… Listen!" Pein yelled

"I was blah blah…" Itachi said and Kisame nodded

"Guys!" Pein yelled

"I was blah" Kisame said, getting on Pein's nerves

"I was blah blah" Konan said, getting on Pein's last nerve

"I was—" Everyone said. Pein then totally lost it

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN! I'M THE BOSS OF THIS GANG!" Pein yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone shut up by then, not knowing what Pein would do beyond that point, but smart and scared to test it out.

"Finally, god you don't even know the reason for this meeting" Pein said and sighed

"Yeah, You just want to send us out on pointless missions, like the time you sent Kakuzu and me to steal beer for you. Dude you could've gotten that yourself" Hidan said and Kakuzu chuckled. Pein was furious

"Grrr, do you want to be killed?" Pein asked in gritted teeth, and Hidan smirked

"Cant… Die… Dumbass" Hidan said and Pein was about to loose it again. He would've killed Hidan somehow. Pein was clouded with anger he didn't remember why they were there, until Tobi tapped his shoulder

"Pein Sama, Zetsu" Tobi said and Pein blinked

"Oh right… the reason we are here, Zetsu is still missing" Pein said and everyone's eyes widened.

"What seriously?" Hidan asked in a joking tone, and Tobi looked down, and Pein shook his head

"I wish. We all need to go search for him. Konan you stay here, and watch over things. Who knows Zetsu might come here" Pein said and everyone nodded.

With Zetsu~

"Time for you're medication" Some medical ninja said to Zetsu. Zetsu glared

"**We don't need medication! **We are not crazy!" Zetsu yelled

"Ye you do, you are not a 'we'; you are just one person"

"_We are not crazy!" _Zetsu yelled and the med ninja girl shook her head

"Yes you are" The med Nin said forcing the medication into Zetsu, then leaving. Zetsu glared, at the door.

"What's going to happen now? **I have no clue, but probably nothing good. **Yeah, you're right" Zetsu said sighing as he started sitting on the chair near the window staring out.

With Tobi and the rest of the Akatsuki~

Konan stayed at the base and the rest left. In the woods, the members of the Akatsuki stopped.

"Ok, everyone go with your partners and search around the areas surrounding the Village Hidden in the Clouds. Tobi come with me" Pein said

"Hai!" The Akatsuki's members said and left, in different directions.

Minutes later Tobi was sighing as Zetsu still hasn't been found. He and Pein were walking into the village hidden in the clouds, after Pein made Tobi take off his mask, because the ambu might recognize him. Pein called Konan,

"Any sign of him, Konan?" Pein asked

'No not yet, you giving up?' Konan asked

"What, no we will never stop searching for him, so keep your eyes open. See you later" Pein said

"See ya" Konan said and both of them hung up. Pein sighed and looked at Tobi, who looked nervous and concerned

"Toby, don't worry" Pein said and Tobi sighed

"Tobi misses Zetsu San" Tobi said and Pein nodded

"I know Tobi, but I have a feeling he is here" Pein said and Tobi nodded

"Tobi, this place is too big for us to search together, let's split up" Pein said and Tobi nodded taking off in a different direction then the orange-haired boss. After minutes of searching, Tobi was getting more nervous

"Zetsu what happened?" Tobi whispered softly to himself walking. He ended walking to the loony bin, bumping into Pein Sama. They were behind the corner next to the loony bin's court yard

"Pein Sama" Tobi said, but Pein was looking at a window of the loony bin, and saw Zetsu sit there looking out the window.

"Tobi look" Pein said pointing to the window he was staring at. Tobi did as instructed and he too saw Zetsu.

"Zetsu San" Tobi murmured

"He is in the loony bin?" Pein said trying hard not to giggle. (Jerk .)

Tobi was about to walk over to the court yard and yell Zetsu's name, but Pein stopped him, pulling him behind the corner hand over Tobi's mouth

"Don't, that's not a good idea, med ninja will attack" Pein said in a 'I can't believe you almost did that' tone. Tobi then looked down then nodded

With Zetsu~

Zetsu was staring out the window at the time when Pein and Tobi were there. Zetsu thought he saw Tobi

"Was that Tobi? **No…I don't know. **It might've been a hallucination from the medication's side effects, because we don't need it. **Right that might be it. Damn this place."**

With Tobi~

"Tobi, let's go to the Raikage" Pein said and Tobi nodded. They made there way through the village and found the Raikage's office. Before entering Pein and Tobi, they heard the Kage talk with someone. Pein put his hand on Tobi's mouth.

-In the office-

"Zetsu of the grass village? How long is he in the loony bin for?" an ambu asked

"For life" the Kage said and smirked. Both of them are starting to laugh

-Outside the office-

Pein's eyes widened, but Tobi widened even more

"Tobi let's go, wee need to get Zetsu out of there now" Pein whispered, knowing it will be safer to wait, and not barge into a battle. Tobi nodded and followed his boss.

Night has fallen, and everyone fell asleep in the loony bin. Tobi and Pein went to the court yard of the crazy insane building, under Zetsu's window. Pein threw a pebble into the opened window and the noise woke up Zetsu.

"Zetsu!" Pein and Tobi whispered loud enough for Zetsu to hear, and soft enough for only Zetsu could hear. Zetsu walked to the window after arguing if he should or not. He looked out the window and saw Pein and Tobi, and he was shocked

"Pein Sama? Tobi? **What the hell are you doing here! **Shh, what the hell are you trying to do? Wake up this whole damn place? **No, **then be quiet"Zetsu said and Tobi chuckled. Tobi was wearing his mask.

"We are here to get you out" Tobi said. Then everyone in the Akatsuki showed up, Konan too. She felt like the others had found Zetsu, and if not, he was mature enough to go inside the base and say.

"Pein Sama, What do you want us to do?" Itachi asked and Pein was thinking

"Hmmm, let's see…" Pein said. Zetsu was shocked and scared

"No don't you'll get yourselves into danger! **No, they are s-rank criminals. **So are we and look where we are. **…/****shut up" **Zetsu said and the others started chucking

"Ok, Zetsu we are going to get you out… Ok Deidara put some explosive cloy on the bars of the window. Just blow up that part, not the whole building like last time" Pein said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Yes Sir" Deidara said jumping up to the window to Zetsu's room

"Stand back Zetsu San" Dei said putting clay on the bars blocking the window. Zetsu backed away from the window as Deidara jumped to the ground

5…4….3….2…1… BOOM!

The bars broke and Zetsu jumped out. Then the alarm from someone is escaping went off. There are many types of alarms here.

"Shit" Pein said "Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, fight off any cloud ninja that comes here"

"Hai!" Every ninja Pein said, said in unison, and prepared to fight. Konan hugged Zetsu.

"Zetsu how did this happen?" Konan asked and Zetsu blushed

"Uhm… it all happened—**Long story" **Zetsu said

"You can tell us later" Konan said getting ready to fight as she saw the cloud ambu med ninja coming. Kisame cut the straight jacket and mussel

"That better?" Kisame asked and Zetsu stretched his arms and smiled

"Yeah thanks" Zetsu said and one of the ambu looked at what Kisame did

"You stop! You don't know what you're doing!" The ambu said as others were yelling that Zetsu was a schizophrenic cannibal. Zetsu glared at them and fell over and fell asleep from the 'medication' they gave him.

"Zetsu San?" Tobi asked and Konan smiled.

"Tobi, Zetsu is sleeping, come on we need help. You stay with Zetsu, and fight off any one that gets by us" Konan said and Tobi nodded

Hidan was attacking one person, and drew his blood and licked it, turning into his grim reaper form and stuck his blade through his heart affecting his enemy, who died.

"What was that! Some ambu yelled in shock of what they just saw. Hidan smirked

"I'm immortal dudes! And he is dead because of my ritual for Jashin Sama, and" Hidan started and Kakuzu hit him on the head

"Hidan, god, shut up and fight. There is no time for a lecture about you or your crazed up of a stupid god!" Kakuzu yelled and Hidan got Mad

"Shut the hell up!" Hidan yelled.

Everyone was busy in their own fights, as Tobi watched over sleeping Zetsu. What the others didn't know was that the Raikage got a stress call from the ambu and appeared in front of Zetsu. Tobi watched him carefully, and then noticed that the Kage was about to attack Zetsu. Tobi then jumped between Zetsu and the Kage. Tobi stretched his arms out to protect the sleeping ex-grass Nin. The Kage was shocked and confused

"Why protect him?" The Raikage asked

"He is important to Tobi" Tobi said

"B-But he is crazy" the Kage said and Tobi got mad

"Shut up! Zetsu's no freak! He is the nicest person. He made sure I was safe, and got caught because of it" Tobi yelled.

"Fine have it your way" the Kage said, about to attack Tobi with a kunai.

Zetsu, at that time, woke up and saw the Kage about to attack Tobi. Zetsu's first reaction, was to push Tobi out of the way. In doing so, Zetsu got slashed with the kunai, on his black side's chest. Tobi was shocked

"Zetsu!" Tobi yelled

"**Ow! **Are you ok? **Yeah,** K let's fight" Zetsu said getting up and joining the fight. Zetsu didn't want any of the Akatsuki's members to get hurt. Deidara was down, and Sasori was protecting him. Somehow the ambu got Sasori down. Hidan was next, then Kakuzu. Tobi was fighting side by side with Zetsu.

In minutes the cloud ninja were all down. The Kage attacked Tobi and grabbed him. Zetsu lifted one foot to go to the Kage and attack him and save Tobi. But the Kage saw it

"One step and he dies" The Kage said and the Akatsuki didn't move.

"No don't kill him! **What do you want us to do?" **Zetsu asked

"I will leave everyone here alone as if this never happened. You just have to come with me to another loony bin, somewhere that you can't describe. Inescapable" The Kage said and Zetsu sighed.

"Zetsu San don't do it!" Tobi yelled, "Tobi's not worth it!"

Zetsu smiled slightly

"_Fine. _We'll go with you. **Yeah"** Zetsu said and Tobi winced.

"Zetsu San!" Tobi yelled. Pein Sama went up to Zetsu.

"Zetsu, you sure?" Pein asked and Zetsu nodded. The Raikage let go of Tobi and Tobi ran to Zetsu. Tobi hugged Zetsu San, tears forming

"Zetsu…please…don't…go" Tobi said and Zetsu smiled

"We have too" Zetsu said and The Raikage was getting impatient.

"Hurry up!" The Kage yelled and Zetsu glared at him

"Let us say bye. **God, impatient asshole" **Zetsu said and the Kage glared then nodded.

Zetsu looked over to the Akatsuki who were surrounding him and Tobi. Zetsu smiled

"Guess this is goodbye. **Yeah" **Zetsu said and Tobi shook his head

"No, why did you do this Zetsu San?" Tobi asked tears visible and Zetsu smirked

'**Wouldn't hurt to tell him now, right? **No, since we'll never see him again' Zetsu thought, leaning down, taking off Tobi's mask and kissed him shortly on the lips. Tobi blushed, and Zetsu smiled and place his white hand gently on Tobi's face, and gently rubbing it.

"We love you, **that's why" **Zetsu said, and then looked over to everyone, then back at Tobi. Tobi started crying

"I-I love you too, Zetsu San" Tobi said and Zetsu smiled sadly

"_We're sorry"_ Zetsu said and then Kage used the same jutsu on Zetsu that tied him with the pure chakura strands.

"N-no" Tobi said wiping his endless tears. Zetsu smirked

"We will be fine Tobi. **Don't worry" **Zetsu said and the chakura strands disappeared, making Zetsu look back to the Kage. The Kage was down, and there was a clone of Tobi behind the cloud village leader.

Everyone took that as a time for escaping, as fast as they could before anyone woke up. They returned to the base, sitting in the living room. Tobi and Zetsu were sitting next to each other

"Tobi when did you have a clone?" Zetsu asked

"Before we came to rescue you, it was hiding for the perfect moment" Tobi said and Zetsu smiled

"Tobi you're the best. **We love you, **yes we do" Zetsu said and Tobi smiled

"Tobi loves you too" Tobi said hugging Zetsu and Zetsu pulled him into a passionate kiss. Afterwards, Tobi put his head on Zetsu's chest.

"Thanks for everything" Tobi said and Zetsu nodded

"Tobi you're welcome" Zetsu said and snuggled with Tobi.

The rest of the members weren't badly hurt, because they were silent, smiling. They were watching the scene with Tobi and Zetsu.

**Enjoy~~**

**Written a long time ago**


End file.
